La Malédiction de l'Amour
by Super Sheba
Summary: Mia's heart is gripped by indecision. Torn between the a promise made to her dying mother and her heart's desire, can Mia make the right decision?
1. And Her Eyes Were on a Promise

La Malédiction de l'Amour

Chapter 1: Departure

Powdery clouds danced across the cerulean expanse of sky, leaving those partaking in its beauty breathless.  The golden glow of the sun appeared to be painted wistfully into the never-ending ocean of blue by the delicate fingers of some higher being.   A cool breeze pulled the array of flowers blanketing the hill into a slow and steady waltz.  Warmth seemed to emanate from the tiny town of Vale as its inhabitants bustled about.  It lay peacefully, far from any disorder or pain.  Life seemed like fantasy, cut off from the fear and suffering of the weary world.  Vale had been rebuilt, and all seemed perfect.  It seemed as though nothing could shatter the hopeful ambitions burning in each heart.

Strands of Mia's deep cyan hair flew about her face as she sat on the soft blanket of green grass beneath her.  She slowly picked a dandelion, twisting it tentatively between her fingers.  Indecision gripped her heart as confusion tore at her soul.  It was just two small words, yet those two small words threatened to shatter her very being.  Her dying mother's cool, calm words echoed within the depths of her mind, coercing her conscience into guilt.

*flashback*

A tiny four-year-old girl bounced excitedly into the room.  Happiness consumed her; she was finally allowed to see her mother, whom she had missed dearly.  Naivety did not allow her to question the reason for which she was called upon, for her doubts were suppressed by her mother's soothing, sweet voice.  Her mother lay in a canopy bed, a filmy white curtain draping down from the top, blocking all within the bed from sight.  Laying a small hand on the curtain, the little girl peeked in slowly, a smile spreading across her face.  Though the woman seemed to be the face of death itself, the little girl saw only the mother that had always loved her.

"Come closer dear," the woman whispered, pulling the slight form of her daughter close.  The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother.  "Mia, I need to you to promise me something.  I shall be leaving soon to be with your father.  I cannot think of a place I would rather be.  I have missed him so, but darling, I will no longer be here to guide you through life.  Promise me you will marry one of the Mercury Clan."

"Of course Mama, but why do you have to go?" Mia cried as tears began to slide down her cheeks.  An understanding of what she had promised was not within Mia's mind.  She only knew that she must respect her mother's wishes, and held the promise close to her heart.  "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry…" Mia's mother whispered, as her had fell limply to her side, her eyes never again to open to a new day."

"Mama!" sobbed the young girl, completely overcome with grief.  "You can't be dead…please!"

*end flashback*

The promise haunted Mia each time she stared into the deep blue eyes of the man she loved.  Each time a gentle smile graced his face, Mia could not help but smile back at his handsome figure.  His features were completely flawless, his golden hair giving him the semblance of a celestial being.  Within every fiber of her being Mia loved him, yet she knew she couldn't.  She stood in firm belief that a promise was of utmost importance.

"A promise isn't meant to be broken, is it?" whispered Mia as she stared up at the sky sadly.

Life had been so cruel to Mia, taking the lives of her parents when she was so young.  Suffering had become commonplace in the painful existence Mia knew.  Yet, one individual could bring peace to her bleeding heart.  His touch was so warm and gentle, leaving her breathless each time his fingers grazed her shoulder.  

"Isaac…"  Mia cried softly as she sat in sorrow.  "How can fate be so cruel that it does not will me to love you?  I cannot deny my feelings, yet I know I can no longer play with matters of the heart.  If only…"

 Fingering the colorful bracelet on her wrist, a tiny light of hope shone through the darkness consuming her soul.  Mia could remember that joyous day she had received it so clearly.  It had been forever imprinted within the depths of her memories.  

"Memories are so precious." Mia mused as the sapphires in the silver bracelet brought forth memories she would forever cherish.  "Isaac gave me this bracelet after our victory at the Venus lighthouse.  He told me it was token of our friendship, one that he hoped would never end.  Now I must forsake him and leave.  If I allow myself to fall any further in love, I'll be hurting Isaac as well as myself."

Staring at the dandelion still clasped tightly within her hand, Mia slowly raised it to her lips.

"Mother always told me that if I wished hard enough when I blew away the seeds, that my dreams would surely come true," said Mia quietly, as she dispersed the tiny seeds with cool breath.  She closed her eyes tightly, wishing that her heart could understand what she must do.  "Luna, please!  I have followed you faithfully for my entire life.  My faith has remained true and my prayers pure.  Please, just this once Luna, answer my prayers, allow Sol to hear them!  I have never been angered before when my prayers have been unanswered, but please, I'm begging you." pleaded Mia as she sat on the ground, hands clasped together, her cheeks stained with tears.

Mia opened her eyes to see Isaac staring at her, a troubled look on his face.  It worried Mia to see Isaac in such a state.  Only serious situations could bring forth this emotion from the depths of Isaac's heart.  No matter how grieved Isaac was, he always attempted to hide it from those around him, fearing he would only burden them.  

"Isaac, what happened?" Mia questioned, her voice filled with worry.  "What's wrong, please tell me!"

"Nothing has happened Mia, everything is fine." Isaac answered soothingly as he set his hand on her shoulder.  "I was only worried about you, you seem upset."

"Why does it matter to you?" Mia said icily, hoping Isaac would not speak.  

Isaac's presence only made her heart ache with sorrow.  Mia longed for Isaac to be happy, an emotion he would never feel if he remained by her side.  

"Mia, we're friends!" Isaac exclaimed, surprised by the sudden change in Mia's tone of voice.

Mia's voice no longer held the sweet resonance that had drawn Isaac into her presence.  Isaac longed to pull her into his embrace, but decided against it, fearing she would become angry with him.  If Mia did not wish to see him, then he would not speak to her.  His love for Mia was so strong that he would willingly lay down his life for her in an instant.  

Silently, Mia rose from the ground and fled to the haven of her room.  Pangs of hunger went unnoticed as Mia collected her belongings and shoved them into her pack.  Though an air of uncertainty clung to her plan, she knew that her departure was inevitable.  Slipping under the warmth of her azure quilt, Mia climbed into bed, knowing that within a few hours, her journey would begin. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

The bells within the majestic temple to Sol chimed midnight, awakening Mia from her light sleep.  Pulling her belongings onto her back, she rubbed her eyes and cleared her vision.  The heavy quilt lay draped over Mia's shoulders, serving as a shawl to keep her delicate form from freezing.  A deep sense of grief gripped her heart as tears she so struggled to hold back began to fall.  

Mia was greeted by darkness as she stepped quietly into the hallway.  Isaac's room quickly came into view, and the door hung ajar.  Carefully, she stepped into the room, her body shaking as she stared at Isaac, his handsome form sleeping restlessly on the bed.  Sheets were wrapped around Isaac's legs as he whined sadly in his sleep.  It was as though he was a child, needing his mother to pull him into her arms.  Sitting down next to Isaac on his bed, she sat him up and pulled his sleeping form close to her in kind and loving embrace.

"It is alright Isaac," Mia whispered soothingly, stroking his blonde hair tenderly as he began to relax.  "Everything is just fine.  Isaac I love you with all my heart, but I cannot stay here.  Remember me fondly.  Isaac, I'm sorry…"

Tears began to fall, as Mia removed the bracelet from her wrist.  Opening Isaac's hand, she placed her most cherished possession between his fingers, then closed it firmly.  Atop Isaac's head she placed a kiss, then released him from her arms.  As she left the room she could hear Isaac's voice calling her.

"Mia…don't go!" he whimpered sleepily.

"Isaac…I am truly sorry…" Mia whispered as she wept bitterly.  "Good-bye…"


	2. Lovers Parting into Darkness

SS: I'm sorry about the horribly long wait for an update, but I hope you enjoy this!  I was finally inspired thanks to Midnight C's prodding.  Thanks a bunch Midnight!

**Chapter 2: Lovers Parting into Darkness**

She could feel it.  The roaring of the sea, the ominous screeching of the gulls, she was consumed by it all, and as the ocean coursed through her veins Mia's mind breathed into the sea as the cool deep waters whipped about with storm.  A promise fulfilled did not carry the sweet peace Mia had so hoped for.  Instead, a ravenous emptiness whispered to the young woman's dreams, haunting her with each remorseful step she took.  Within Mia's dreams she had been convinced that her faithfulness was supposed to destroy the ghost haunting the intricate labyrinth of her sanity.  To Mia's knowledge, she had done the right thing, yet something still seemed amiss.  Many a time Mia had felt such feelings, but never to such an extremity or intensity.  Always such fear had come before moments when life was fleeting and cherished far more than the most precious of jewels.  Nothing could dispel her restless premonitions, leaving Mia exhausted and afraid.

Mia was no weakling, but anyone gripped by such fitful thoughts would become easily fatigued and upset.  One could consider Mia to be quiet and reserved, but that could never truly show the woman blooming inside Mia.  Her being was that of one filled with loyalty and kindness, but by no means was Mia naïve or a fool, let alone soft-spoken.   A very intelligent and liberal person, Mia spoke her mind when she pleased, but was also highly aware of when to hold her tongue and when to free her opinions.  Only a fool would be impervious of a rare flower such as Mia.  The woman lacked perfection, but she had a personality sweeter than honey and was well loved by everyone.  Perhaps each flaw Mia had was what truly had drawn Isaac to her rather than the few simple perfections Mia did have.  

Love could be terribly cruel as it left Mia empty and broken, but still Mia pressed on as the wispy silhouette of Vale on the horizon became but a memory.  A yearning to return to Isaac pulled at Mia's heart, but a love for her mother tore her from Isaac's loving embrace and into the clutches of an ancient promise she could never have comprehended when she had effortlessly sold her heart to the Mercury Clan.  An icy wind sent chills up Mia's slightly curved spine as she huddled under the warmth of her cloak, her robes completely stained by the sludge like mud along the side of the road.  A carriage carrying a rather friendly looking man with long chestnut locks halted near Mia's path, and with a smile, the man began to question her.

"Miss!" called the driver as he grinned widely.  "Would you happen to be in need of a ride?  I would be much obliged to carry you to your destination!  You seem a bit tired and cold."

"Thank you very much," replied Mia cautiously, her stomach rumbling with hunger and her legs quite sore.  "But I'm fine, thank you!"

"Are you sure?" asked the man again with a pleading look in his eyes.  "I would be very happy to take you where you are going."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to go?" said Mia, her defenses seeming to fall by the second.  "It's just that Sir, would I not be taking you out of your way?"

"I go where I want to, and enjoy helping weary travelers." he responded while he motioned her to hop aboard his buggy.

"Well…" said Mia thoughtfully, her index finger twiddling a piece of yarn from her robes.  "I suppose it couldn't hurt to travel with you for the by.  Thank you very much!"

Lifting her skirts, Mia climbed inside the carriage.  Within the interior was a soft velvet material of a deep burgundy with puffy pillows lined in golden tassels.   Anyone to sit down upon the seats would quickly become overcome by sleep.  Quickly Mia decided she'd rather travel atop the buggy and view the world as time went by.  Skirts rustling, Mia took the man's hand and allowed him to pull her to the top of the craft.  

"No problem!" exclaimed the man chuckling.

Pulling the carriage was a sleek mare of ebony, her coat glossy in the morning sunlight, her pearly mane swirling about in the wind.  Powerful muscles dwelt within the horse's powerful legs, proving the steed's great strength and grace.  A whinny formed in the mare's throat as its vociferous call erupted into the early morning, scaring Mia who soon let out a giggle over her silly squeal.  The raven steed's cheerful disposition shone through the mysterious aura surrounding her semblance as it pranced about in the new daylight, excited by the prospect of a new traveling companion.

"Don't mind Anisse, she's just a bit frisky in the mornings." explained the man preparing to properly introduce himself.  "By the way, my name is Kianu.  Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm indebted to you Kianu." thanked Mia, a bit too tired to think clearly over running off with a stranger.  "Allow me to aid you in your travels with my protection.  I am a healer."

"You have psynergy?" asked Kianu upbeatly.  "That's quite fascinating.  Do you think someday that you could show me some of your healing skills?"

"Well, sure, though I'd rather show you now then have the need to show them to you." Mia laughed with a question forming in her head.  "Tell me, just how do you know about psynergy?  Most people know of healers, but are unaware that those skills revolve around alchemy."

"I was tutored by Kraden for a few years when I was younger, though I wouldn't suppose you'd happen to know him..?" Kianu pondered curiously with an air of mystery.

"It's Mia, and yes, I am quite familiar with Kraden." answered Mia believing anyone in acquaintance with Kraden must be a good person.  "Not only did I travel with him for awhile, he taught my friend I…" 

Mia stopped as the name became stuck on her tongue and swallowed.

"Ah well, Mia, I'm pleased to meet you." Kianu said with a bit of pride in his voice since he happened to have met someone so perfect seeming.  "I've met many people, but Mia you must be the most beautiful one I've ever run across in my travels."

Blushing a bright crimson, Mia bit her lip in a speechless state.  Kianu was being very kind, which made Mia feel quite wonderful.  It was quite rare for young men to be so polite.

"Why, he's almost as sweet as…" thought Mia wistfully.  "NO!  I cannot think of him!"

Pushing Isaac's handsome face from her mind, Mia gazed at the horizon, which as the vermillion sun peeked over the quiet hillside, had transformed from indigo to a softened rose.  It was quite a sight to see, leaving Mia caught in nostalgia and Kianu chuckling as he watched Mia reveling in her memories.  

"Most folks are delighted by the scene of the sunrise, but you seem awestruck!" Kianu whispered so as not to disrupt Mia's fantasy.  

"Oh… no… It's just that when I lived in Imil a man named Alex and I used to watch Dawn's birth each morning before training."  Mia responded amongst her reminiscing.  "Too bad I could never ask Alex to watch it with me again.  I want to forgive him, but I can't…"

"Who is this Alex fellow?" asked Kianu, taking Mia's hand in efforts to comfort her.

"I'd rather not say…" stuttered Mia, her heart piercing as Alex's cruel betrayal burned in her soul.  

"Just know Mia, I'll be here for you if you want to talk." offered Kianu, patting Mia's delicate hand.  

Kianu seemed to care deeply for Mia's well-being, but her distrust for Alex prevented her from completely giving Kianu her trust, for Alex had acted in such a way to convince her that he had had compassion for her.  Now the girl's fears were great and she was quite nervous around strangers.  Mia could easily defend herself and ward off enemies, but even the thought of further betrayal greatly upset her.  Pulling away from Kianu, Mia let out a sigh.

"I understand." said Mia, feigning a content voice.

Winking, Kianu returned his eyes to to the road, placing a few dumplings into Mia's hands.  Starved, Mia gobbled down the flaky chicken pastries. Continuing to allow her defenses to fall, Mia began to feel settled and unafraid of Kianu.  His presence was relaxing and it seemed difficult for Mia to believe that such a kind person could have bad intentions.  With a broken childhood, the kindness of even a single person brought Mia to long to forget precaution and fall into peace's embrace.  With the loss of her most trusted friends, Mia felt lonely and yearned for friendship.  She could only pray that her new found companion would give her a lasting relationship in which she'd feel no romantic pressure.  Any person ridden by loneliness would become a bit vulnerable within the presence of a caring person, for to love was not a sign of weakness, but a sign of the hearts strength, as love could bring far more pain than happiness, strengthening the soul through each sling and arrow.    Unfortunately for Mia, her life had been plagued by far more grief than love, and far more shattering than healing.  Mia's strength seemed to be her greatest weakness as well, rendering her somewhat mentally unstable.

Though Kianu had not seen Mia's extensive power, he could sense the great skill and strength within her body, and knew that Mia could be a valuable asset to his plans.  Only Kianu's authoratative figure of a master knew as to what he was scheming, but with his master's aid, Kianu felt his schemes could come to pass and work flawlessly.  

After partaking in Kianu's delicious food, Mia's eyelids began to droop, her eyelashes caressing her creamy, soft skin.  Slowly removing herself from the top of the buggy and into the inside of the carriage, Mia curled up on the soft cushions of the seats.  Smiling widely, Kianu grasped a handkerchief, cast a sleep spell on it, then shoved it into Mia's mouth, then doing the same with another tissue, wrapped it around Mia's nose and mouth.  Next, pulling out a rope, Kianu encircled Mia's form tightly with the thick braided leather so as to inhibit all movement.  Even breathing within such chains was nearly impossibly, greatly weakening Mia.  

After a few hours, Mia still in a deep sleep, the carriage came to a halt before a grand mansion of stone.  The grand walls of charcoal color held the wide roof above the gorund, giving the house a splendid appearance.  About the castle was a translucent blanket, which caused the castle's appearance in the clouded sky to flicker every few moments, making it seem as though it was simply the hallucination of a confused mind.  There was no difficulty in stealing the sanity of those gazing upon the structure trying to decide as to whether it truly existed or whether it was purely a figement of the imagination.  Striding up to the grand oaken door of the castle, Kianu let the knocker hit against the smooth wood, leading a rather tall and sinister man to open the door.

"Ah, Kianu." said the other man, his long hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back.  "What a pleasant surprise to see you.  Have yo what I asked for?"

"Yes Master." replied Kianu, opening the carriage to reveal Mia's limp form.  "It's just as you requested."

"Excellent." praised the man dubbed "Master" in a rather twisted and amused voice.  "You will be rewarded lavishly for your efforts.  Now, fetch me a glass of your finest red wine."

"Yes Master." answered Kianu loyally, falling to the ground bowing then scampering away to get his master his requested wine.

And Mia felt herself sinking into the darkness silently, her spirit drifting from her body, and her breaths short.  She was a limp form falling into the fire while her heart wept for but one.  Isaac.


End file.
